Wait For Me
by TablesTurned
Summary: Paris ended differently. Instead of Jenny leaving Gibbs, he fought when she tried and they decided that they can make it work even with the distance between them. First chapter is a song fic, but all the rest aren't. JIBBS!


**Title: Wait for Me  
****Author: Lost in Romance  
****Rating: T  
****Disclaimer: Not mine…and the song is Leaving on a Jet Plane – Chantal Kreviazuk **

**A/N- Only the first chapter is a song fic, the song is meant to just kind of go through the entire fic but I only wanted to post it once so I'm writing the first chapter to it.**

**Wait for Me**

_**Paris 1999**_

_I'm ... I'm ..._

All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go  
I'm standin' here outside your door  
I hate to wake you up to say goodbye

Jennifer Shepard looked down at the man in the bed. He looked so peaceful and content; she didn't want to disturb him. However she knew if she didn't she would regret it for her entire life, but she just wanted a few more moments of this. They had talked about this already; her reassignment and he said that they would work it out and that he didn't want to give up on them. This was what she wanted to hear and yet for some reason she wasn't sure how much truth was in those statements. That's why she never told him about the call from the Director of NCIS two nights before about how her date to leave had been moved up a week.

Yet looking down at the man she hadn't meant to fall in love with, she knew that she would not be able to just leave. With a deep breath she crawled back onto the bed and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Jethro," she whispered half wondering what would happen if he didn't wake up and she just left a note to explain everything. She quickly shook that thought from her mind, knowing that this was something that had to be dealt with face to face.

"Jethro," she said again a bit louder and shaking him gently. This did it. Gibbs jerked awake and instantly reached for his gun that was on the nightstand next him.

"There's no need for that. I just, need to talk to you," her voice was pained and soft. Jethro looked up at her and saw that she had on her clothes, confusion instantly flooded his face. He looked around and found her bags by the door. Sitting up, he turned and looked Jenny right in the eye.

"Jen, what's going on?" Gibbs needed to ask but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

She got up from the bed and turned her back to him for a moment, pinching the bridge of her nose; she was trying to think of what she would say. Her mind hadn't quite gotten this far. Finally drawing another deep breath, Jen turned to Jethro, who was still in the bed anxiously waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Jethro, there's no…well there is no easy way to say this so I guess I'll just have to get it out," Jen paused for a moment before continuing. "Jethro, I love you. I really do but I need to leave. I wish I didn't but I do. And–"

"Hey I love you too. You don't need to be afraid of that. We already talked about this. Let's just make the most of the week we have left with each other, okay?"

"No you don't get it. I'm not choosing to leave. The Director called a few nights ago to tell me that there was a change of plans and that I now had to leave a week early. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it's just…I wasn't sure if you really meant what you had said when we first found out about my reassignment…and I was scared of getting hurt."

_But the dawn is breakin', it's early morn  
The taxi's waitin', he's blowin' his horn  
Already I'm so lonesome I could die  
_

_  
So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go_

Gibbs got up from the bed and made his way over to where she was. He put his arms around her and Jenny rested her head on his chest, letting the tears fall from her eyes. She knew this wasn't going to get any easier or uncomplicated.

Gibbs loosened his hold on her and tilted her chin so he could look into her beautiful emerald green eyes.

"I meant everything I said. I want you Jenny and I'll be damned if I let you give up on us. I'm going to wait for you, you don't have to worry about me going anywhere," his voice was firm yet sincere and the look in his eyes told Jenny everything she needed to know to confirm what he just said. She just pulled him closer to her and held on for dear life.  
_  
'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go  
_

"How are we going to do this Jethro huh? How do you expect this to work between us? We will miles apart from each other not to mention an ocean between us. I'm leaving, do you understand that? And this isn't for just a week or even a few weeks. I will be gone for months at least maybe even a year or two, who knows? Do you really think you could hold out for that long," her voice was quiet but urgent. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer if it wasn't the one she wanted…

"Jen," he said quietly. "Jen look at me." It sounded more like a plea than a command and she reluctantly look up at him. His face was hard to read and that frightened her a bit because she was sure her emotions were written in bold across her face.

"We will make this work. Want to know how I know? Because we are both too damn stubborn to let something as trivial as distance come between us. And because we want this, I want this no matter how long I have to wait. You're worth it. Look, we will write, all the time. And when we can we'll call as much as possible. And in the times, that I know will probably be few and far between, we'll see each other. That just means that when we do see each other it will mean more. I know it isn't the best situation, but if we both work at it, it will work. But if you want out right now, if you think it will be too much of a hassle, then please let me know now. I don't I'd take too kindly to getting a Dear John letter," he laughed at the last part hoping to make the situation a little less heavy.

"So you really want to do this?"

"Did you not just hear everything I just said Jen?"

She smiled at him and lifted onto her toes so she could kiss him. He kissed back almost instantly and Jen wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Finally they broke apart and both were breathing heavily.

_I'm ...  
_

_  
There's so many times I've let you down  
So many times I've played around  
I'll tell you now, they don't mean a thing_

"You know you taught me everything I know, and I'm extremely grateful for that. I don't think I could have asked for a better mentor."

"You always had the potential to be great Jen. And I could see that. All I did was point you in the right direction when you needed it. I never gave you step by step directions; you figured it out on your own."

"Yeah well, when I always felt like I could have done better and that you expected more of me, I didn't feel like I had much potential. And God whenever I needed you to cover my ass I felt like I'd disappointed you, let you down because I couldn't do it in my own. I guess I always wanted to impress you."

"Believe me you did. And you never should have felt the need to impress me. I'm not that important. Every probie makes mistakes. Hell I did. I made a bunch. But the thing about mistakes is that it lets you know what you need to do next time to be better prepared."

_Every place I go, I think of you  
Every song I sing, I sing for you  
When I come back I'll wear your wedding ring_

They were quiet for a while; Jen still had her arms wrapped around Jethro's neck and he still had his hands at her waist. Slowly, almost unnoticeably, Gibbs started to sway side to side. Jenny caught on eventually and soon they were dancing to the music that wasn't playing. They had done this before, always when they were alone. Sometimes, when Gibbs was in a particularly good mood, he would just grab her and dance with her on the streets. At the time she had been embarrassed but now what she wouldn't give to be back on those streets.

"You know, everywhere I go there will be something that reminds me of you. We've shared too much and have too many memories. Even now, whenever I'm alone in my hotel room all I will be able to think about is how you aren't there to dance with me. And when the songs we've danced to come on, all I will remember is you telling me you cant dance then all of sudden sweeping me off my feet because I tell you how much I loved it."

"Is that all you'll remember, us dancing? Because thats probably not what I'll be thinking most about," he laughed and she swatted his arm.

"Of course not, I was just giving examples. I'll be thinking about that too you know. Like whenever I'm with another man, all I'll think about is how he's nothing compared to you." She looked at his face thinking this would surely cause a reaction but his face was nonchalant.

"Damn right he's nothing compared to me," his voice full of seriousness.

"Are you saying you wouldn't care if I was with another man?"

"No I would care. I would care a lot. What I'm saying is that if you don't mind one man getting killed because you wanted to confirm you have all the goods waiting for you then by all means go right ahead."

_So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go_

Jen laughed at his remark and placed a kiss on his lips. "Well I guess its good for the poor man that would have to die, that I know I have all the goods right here in front of me." Gibbs smiled at her and bent down for another kiss, wishing this was how they could stay. He never wanted to let go of her, never wanted to leave this room, this city.

_'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go  
_

_  
Now the time has come to leave you  
One more time, oh, let me kiss you  
And close your eyes and I'll be on my way_

"As much as I don't want to, I have to go now." He nodded and walked with her to the door. She looked over at him confused when he grabbed her bags.

"Can I walk you down?"

"I would love that. But before, we go down there I need to say this one more time. I…I love you Jethro and all this has been more than anything I could ask for. I just want you to know that because when we go down there, there will be a limo waiting for me with the Director inside of it waiting for me and I won't be able to tell you that again before I go."

"I love you too Jen," he smiled at her and placed one last small kiss on her lips before he opened the door. They rode the lift down in a comfortable silence that was carried with them all the way until he closed the limo trunk shut.

"Goodbye Jen. Don't worry this will work. I know it will."

"I know, but it's still hard to say goodbye. I'll make sure to mail you my address and phone number when I find out what it is. When do you go back to D.C.?"

"It was supposed to be the same day you were to fly out next week. I'm sure I can get an earlier flight though, since I'm not needed here anymore." Jen nodded, understanding what he meant.

"So I'll write then yeah?"

"Yeah," Gibbs said as she walked toward the door of the limo. She opened it up and got in but not before she gave him a quick, subtle nod that told him everything would work out. He watched her drive away and as he did it started to barely rain.

Dream about the days to come  
When I won't have to leave alone  
About the times that I won't have to say ...

Since the car started moving, Jen hadn't averted her gaze out of the window though now she wasn't looking at anything in particular. Then she caught sight of the Eiffel Tower and memories were flooding her head. Now everywhere she looked outside of her window there seemed to be some connection to it, some reminder of her and Gibbs' relationship. A voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"You and Agent Gibbs were a good team. It's a shame we have to split up my best, but you're expertise is needed elsewhere now," the Director informed her. Of course he knew nothing of their relationship, no one had. And they meant to keep it that way. If he had found out, she was sure they would have been separated a long time ago.

"Yes, Agent Gibbs was a good mentor. He taught me everything I know, and he treated me well even though I was simply a probie."

"That's exactly why I sent you to him. I could see your potential and I knew if anyone could bring out the best in you, it was Gibbs," he said this with pride in his voice as if he was the reason she became as good as she was.

The car became silent she let her mind go to a new place. She couldn't wait until Gibbs and she could see each other again. And when a time would come when they wouldn't have to keep their relationship a secret. Hopefully it would be sooner rather than later. For now though, she was happy knowing that what they shared was real and that she wasn't the only one who felt it. Jenny leaned back against the seat and caught a whiff of her hair; it smelt like Jethro. She inhaled the scent, committing it to memory. It would have to do until she could have the real thing.

_  
Oh, kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
_

_  
'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go  
_

_  
And I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go  
_

_  
But I'm leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
Leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
Leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
Leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
Leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
Leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
Leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
Leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
(Leaving) On a jet plane_

**TBC…**


End file.
